


Lunar Spotlight

by TheLovelyMissLemon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Some genuine fluffy goodness, Stuff, just cute really, mature relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyMissLemon/pseuds/TheLovelyMissLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko awakens in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunar Spotlight

"Babe, what's wrong?" you ask whilst sitting up from your previous resting position. Your blue-haired lover had awoken in the middle of the night, and silently sat on the edge of the bed in order to look out the window into the clear night sky. The full moon illuminated the room, casting whitish-blue light over everything it could reach. The light tint of the moon ghosted over his features, outlining his shadowed figure and displaying his disheveled hair in the lunar spotlight. Tetsuya turned to face you as soon as he heard your voice pierce the silence. 

"(Y/N), I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry" he said softly, his tone steady and hushed.

"It's fine," you reply while crawling over toward your long term boyfriend, and sitting comfortably on your knees behind him, "I'm more concerned about why you’re awake."  
Tetsuya took a deep breath and sighed, not wanting to explain the reason for his insomnia. You rest your chin on his shoulder and glide your hands around his waist, pressing your chest tight against his back. 

“I was just thinking” he answered after a long pause, his eyes never looking away from the window.

“About?” you questioned, tilting your head to try and see Tetsuya’s face better. His stare was distant, not really focusing on anything in particular.

“Things.”

You couldn’t help but smile at his simple reply.

“Well, overthinking won’t do you any good,” you nuzzled into his neck, placing a soft kiss at just the right spot. You could feel his goosebumps begin to rise as you dragged your lips across his skin all the way up to his ear. You then whispered “come back to bed” before kissing the outer shell of his ear. You slowly removed your arms from around his waist and slid yourself back into bed. Tetsuya stared at the moon for a few more moments before joining you under the covers. You immediately snuggle closer to him, your hands comfortably placed on his chest. Tetsuya delicately ghosts his hands around your hips, pulling you closer to his form. You sighed peacefully, enjoying the warmth that only his body could provide. You felt the sweet embrace of slumber slowly take a hold of you as the slow rhythm of Tetsuya’s breathing lulled you sleep.

 

“Do you want to know what I was thinking about?” it was now Tetsuya’s voice that pierced the silence of the quiet bedroom.

“Hm?” you slowly opened your eyes and looked up at your lover, “yes I suppose.”

“You,” he stated, locking his gaze with yours.

You blinked a few times in order to focus your vision. “Huh?”

“I was thinking about you. About how beautiful you are, and how talented you are, and how the other boys always stare at you when you enter a room” a light pink dusted his cheeks as each word of his confession escaped his lips without his permission. 

“Tetsuya…” you spoke, not knowing what to say.

“Most importantly, I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you; to be able to hold you and kiss you and call you mine,” his eyes suddenly looking away from you, unable to hold a gaze any longer.

You were speechless, there were so many words that you could have said, so many things you could have confessed as well, but instead of opening your mouth to speak, you took Tetsuya’s face in your hands, and brought his lips to yours. His eyes grew wide, surprised at your sudden movement, but his eyelids slowly grew heavier and heavier. No words could possibly describe how Tetsuya’s confession made you felt as well as this kiss did. You gently sucked on his lower lips as he mirrored your motions as slow as he possibly could, wanting this moment to last as long as he could. 

You parted your lips from Tetsuya’s and slowly opened your eyes to look up at the bluenette. Seeing the blush still present on the tops of his cheeks made your lips curl into a smile. 

“I love you, Tetsuya. You know that, right?” you said while admiring his facial features.

“I know,” he replied, “but I love you more.” Tetsuya pulled you close again and rested his head on top of yours.


End file.
